


You Taste So Sweet Babe

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Chocolate As Lube, Chocolate Syrup, Food Sex, Is that even a thing???, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Tony Stark, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Stony Smut





	You Taste So Sweet Babe

Tony was sitting in his office chair, at home and had Steve bent over the desk, ass up in the air as he kneaded the soft cheeks in his hand. Steve moaned at the way Tony’s hands were running over the smooth globs of his butt, squeezing the round cheeks. Tony took each cheek in his hand before spreading them apart to looking at his husband’s pink and puckered hole. Tony moaned at the way the flesh looked and how Steve’s hole was winking at him. He first started to press kisses all over the pucker. His soft wet lips dropping kiss after kiss after kiss to Steve’s rim. He then swirled his tongue, making circular motions over the flesh before latching on and sucking hard. Steve moaned at the feeling of Tony’s tongue probing at his ass, bringing him deep pleasures.

“Uh, oh, oh fuck Tony. Ugfm. I, oh, oh god. I love your tongue in me. Fuck babe. I love it when you eat me out. Oh fuck” Steve said as Tony thrust his tongue in and out of his hole. Tony moaned against the skin, lapping at the taste of Steve’s ass. He licked slow circles around the rim before puckering his lips and sucking hard on the rim. He drove his tongue vigorously in Steve’s hole, eating him out while Steve pressed his ass back even more into Tony’s face trying to get more of his tongue inside. 

“Tony, Tony, Tony, I’m gonna cum babe. If you keep doing that then I’m gonna cum before you even get in me” Steve moaned out. 

Tony continued to eat his husband’s ass out before grabbing his cock in his hand. He pumped his cock in his hand fast while continuing to lap at Steve’s ass. 

“Tony, Tony, TONY I’M CUMMING” Steve screamed out as he came all over Tony’s hand. Tony licked at the Steve’s cum before moving on to what they had planned next.

Tony then grabbed the chocolate syrup that he had brought with him. He drizzled the syrup along Steve’s hole and Steve shivered at the coolness on the skin. He watched the liquid drizzle down Steve’s ass and into his hole. He added a little more before spreading the cheeks and licking all over the hole. He moaned at the taste of sweet and musky on his husband’s hole. He licked and lapped at the rim, stabbing his tongue in and out of the hole and also latching at the hole and sucking it while he savored the taste. Steve was a moaning mess, saying Tony’s name over and over again while he was being pleasured. 

After Tony was done enjoying Steve’s ass, he flipped him over on his back. He gave Steve a sweet, long kiss, savoring the taste of mint from the gum he had been chewing earlier. When they pulled apart, he took the chocolate syrup and started to drizzle some on Steve’s nipples. After he had enough on them, he moved his head downward, took Steve’s nipple in his mouth and started to suck hard on the bud. 

“TONY” Steve yelled out but was cut off by a moan. 

Tony chuckled before continuing to lap at the bud. He did the same to the other nipple before pressing kisses down his chest and stomach. When Tony reached Steve’s cock, he drizzled the chocolate syrup over the whole length. He then pressed a kiss to the tip before slowly starting to suck Steve off. 

“Oh Toooooony, fuck, that’s, that’s, fuck babe. I love your mouth on me. Fuck” Steve moaned out. 

Tony hummed around Steve’s cock before continuing to devour the flesh. He loved pleasuring his husband and hearing the moans and groans that he spilled out of his mouth. Tony began to suck harder and harder at the member, trying to get his husband to come. 

“TONY, I’M GONNA CUM” Steve screamed out in complete bliss. 

Tony gave one more suck to Steve’s cock and Steve came in Tony’s mouth. The bitterness of the cum mixed with the sweetness of the chocolate felt like heaven to Tony and he swallowed it all up before licking the rest of the remains. 

“You taste so sweet baby. So sweet and delicious just for me” Tony said

“Yes only for you” Steve moaned.

Tony then pulled apart Steve’s legs before coating his hole with chocolate syrup and then drizzling some on his cock. He then lined himself up with Steve’s hole before pushing in. He slowly entered Steve and they both moaned out at the feeling of the sticky chocolate syrup that was coating Tony’s cock and Steve’s hole. Tony started to gently thrust into Steve’s hole, pushing in and out and moaning at how easy the syrup was making it for him. He sped up his thrust, slamming his hips into Steve’s hole trying to drive his cock deeper into the warm, tight and sticky heat. 

“Oh, oh god Steve, baby, I’m gonna cum. Fuck” Tony moaned out and he began to speed up his thrust. 

Steve moaned, pushing his ass back to get Tony’s cock to go deeper into him so he could come. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m coming” Tony said before slamming into Steve one more time and releasing his load inside his hole. Just as Tony came into him, Steve came in between them. 

“That was hot babe” Steve said as he panted. 

“Yes, you’re so good for me babe” Tony panted before he pulled out of Steve’s hole. Tony looked at the pucker before leaning down and lapping at the mixture of cum and chocolate there. He moaned at the taste and savored it. 

Steve moaned out and bucked his hips into Tony’s mouth trying to get more of his tongue inside. When Tony was done devouring his husband’s ass, he got a wet towel and cleaned them up. Then they both headed upstairs to their room and fell asleep in each other’s arms after a blissful night.


End file.
